It is common for molds of all kinds to be equipped with multiple mold cavities to increase production. However, not all of the cavities are needed at all times. Thus, a mechanism is needed which can selectively direct flow to one or more cavities or none of the cavities, if desired.
One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,053 and consists of three pieces, a retainer, a core pin and an outer casing. Unfortunately, no provision is disclosed for removing the core pin without knocking out the entire mechanism by inserting a pin or screwdriver through a bore in the backside of the mold against the retainer. Such a process is time consuming which, in turn, increases mold down time, which is very costly. Moreover, only four core pin positions are disclosed, limiting the number of flow options available. Finally, the mechanism is of no use in throttling flow to a particular cavity. When the core pin is disposed in one position, a pin disposed between the retainer and core pin prevents rotation of the core pin. To rotate the core pin to redirect flow, the pin must be pushed into the retainer which is time consuming and difficult. Such an insert is also ill-suited for imprinting an indicia, such as the date, time and material type into the hardenable material.
What is needed, therefore, is a rotatable mold insert that can be quickly and easily removed or inserted. What is further needed is an insert that can be quickly, easily, and precisely indexed. What is also needed is an insert that can accommodate any kind of insert including, for example, flow-directing inserts and indicia-imprinting inserts. What is still further needed is an insert that is versatile and capable of different functions. What is still further needed is an insert that can be carried by or mounted to one end of an ejector pin.